Kaleb
Kaleb is a vampire that debuted on the second episode of . Early History Throughout Legacies Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= In I'll Never Give Up Hope, Kaleb takes MG home with him and his family for the summer. MG is brooding over Lizzie, but Kaleb tells him to enjoy the sunlight and his summer away from the school. He invites MG to take part in his families annual cooking contest, which excites the two boys, with Kaleb vowing that they will beat his Uncle Earl this year. to Kaleb.]] After the cooking contest, MG tells Kaleb that he thinks he has found "the one" and points out a girl in an orange dress. Kaleb scoffs, telling MG that he can have anyone but her as it is his sister, Kym. This surprises MG, but hits hard at the same time. Kaleb promises to help he get what he really wants, Lizzie Saltzman. In This Year Will Be Different, Personality Kaleb has an outgoing, athletic, and impulsive personality. At first glance, Kaleb can be seen as your average pumped-up jock, but he has a dark, impulsive side to himself. Although he claims he doesn't kill, Kaleb willingly feeds off of the blood of humans and compels said-humans (particularly young females), which proves that he doesn't truly care for the well-being of humans. Kaleb strongly believes in his own philosophy, "vamps before tramps," which often gets him into sticky situations. His ways of feeding off of humans, more recently, has landed him in trouble at his boarding school and with local law enforcement. Kaleb attempted to evade and even threaten those who confronted him about his ways of feeding and his behavior, but this recently landed him imprisoned in his boarding school's jail-like cellar. On the other hand, he does have a sympathetic and caring side to him as when Dorian revealed that MG was a ripper, he watched over him as he felt guilty for what happened. He also does care about the other students that are not vampires, as he confided in Alaric that besides vampires needing human blood, witches need to learn offensive magic so they can protect each other and themselves from the oncoming threats they encounter. Physical Appearance He has a tall stature and a medium sized build, usually wearing dark colored clothing. He has brown eyes and long black hair seen in dreads, but is usually put up in a ponytail. Powers and Abilities Kaleb possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Weaknesses Kaleb has the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. Relationships Milton Greasley At first, Kaleb thought little of MG and frequently competed with him, especially by using their vampire abilities. However, Kaleb learned how genuine of a friend MG could be and he grew to enjoy spending time with MG. Due to the supernatural events happening to their school in the first season of "Legacies", they allied with each other against said-forces. Due to this, Kaleb grew closer with MG and he has proclaimed MG to be like his family. They are currently close friends and allies. Other Relationships *Kaleb and Lizzie (Classmates/Frenemies/Former Allies) *Kaleb and Hope (Classmates/Fellow Honor Council Representatives/Allies) *Kaleb and Josie (Classmates/Fellow Honor Council Representatives/Allies) *Kaleb and Rafael (Friends/Allies/Classmates/Fellow Honor Council Representatives) Appearances Season One *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' *''We're Being Punked, Pedro'' *''Hope is Not the Goal'' *''Malivore'' *''Death Keeps Knocking On My Door'' *''What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?'' *''There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True'' (Wish Reality) *''We're Gonna Need A Spotlight'' *''There's a Mummy on Main Street'' *''The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do'' *''There's Always a Loophole'' Season Two *''I'll Never Give Up Hope'' *''This Year Will Be Different'' Name *'Kaleb' is a variant spelling of Caleb. It is an Hebrew masculine given name and means "dog" or "brave".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caleb_(given_name) Trivia *He is the first student shown from the boarding school to threaten Alaric Saltzman. Gallery |-|Season One= LGC102-034~Connor-Kaleb.png LGC102-037-Kaleb-Lizzie-Josie.png LGC102-038-Dana-Connor-Dorian-Kaleb~Lizzie-Josie.png LGC102-048-Kaleb.png LGC102-059-Kaleb-MG-Josie.png LGC102-060-Students-Lizzie-Kaleb-MG-Josie-Students.png LGC102-076-Kaleb-MG-Lizzie-Josie-Students.png LGC102-088-Kaleb-Josie~Lizzie.png LGC102-090-Kaleb-MG.png LGC102-093-Lizzie-Kaleb~MG~Penelope.png LGC102-105~Josie-Lizzie-Kaleb~MG.png LGC102-109-Kaleb-Connor.png LGC102-111-Kaleb.png LGC103-022-Josie-Lizzie-Dorian-Kaleb-Hope-MG.png LGC103-023-Kaleb-Hope.png LGC103-029-Lizzie-Kaleb-MG.png LGC103-106-Kaleb-Dana.png LGC103-107-Kaleb-Dana.png LGC104-009-Kaleb.png LGC104-029-Hope-Kaleb.png LGC104-034-MG-Kaleb.png LGC104-057-Scarf Girl-Kaleb.png LGC104-060-Kaleb.png LGC104-075~Landon-MG-Dana~Lizzie~Hope-Kaleb.png LGC104-077-Kaleb.png LGC104-083-Landon-Lizzie-MG-Kaleb-Hope~Dana.png LGC104-084~Landon-Kaleb~Hope.png LGC104-097-Lizzie-Kaleb-Hope.png LGC104-141-Kaleb.png LGC104-142-MG-Kaleb.png LGC104-143-Kaleb.png LGC104-145-Alaric~Kaleb.png LGC105-060-MG-Kaleb.png LGC105-061-Kaleb.png LGC105-108-Kaleb.png LGC105-116-Kaleb.png LGC105-125-Josie-Kaleb-Rafael~Hope.png LGC107-041-Kaleb.png LGC107-042-MG-Kaleb.png LGC107-096-Kaleb~MG.png LGC107-104-MG-Kaleb.png LGC107-107-Kaleb-Guy.png LGC107-109~MG-Kaleb-Guy.png LGC107-127~Dorian-Kaleb.png LGC107-134-Kaleb.png LGC109-018-MG-Kaleb.png LGC109-044-Kaleb-MG.png LGC109-046-MG-Kaleb.png LGC109-047-Kaleb.png LGC109-050-Dream Kaleb~Landon-Dream.png LGC109-056-Dream Kaleb~Landon-Dream.png LGC109-084-MG-Kaleb.png LGC109-088~Hope-Rafael-Kaleb-Landon-MG.png LGC109-089-Kaleb.png LGC109-090-Kaleb-Dream.png LGC109-101-Night Hag-Oneiroi-Kaleb-Dream.png LGC109-117-Kaleb.png LGC109-119-Landon-Hope~Rafael-Kaleb-MG.png LGC109-123-MG-Landon-Kaleb.png LGC110-102-Wish Kaleb-Wish Hope~Wish Jed.png LGC110-119~Lizzie-Wish Kaleb.png LGC111-057-Kaleb.png LGC111-059-Kaleb.png LGC111-061-Vampires-Kaleb.png LGC111-074-Kaleb.png LGC111-075-Kaleb-Vampires.png LGC111-076-MG-Kaleb-Vampires.png LGC111-077-MG-Kaleb.png LGC111-126-Kaleb-MG-Vampires.png LGC112-009-Kaleb.png LGC112-011-Kaleb~Alaric.png LGC112-016-Kaleb~Hope.png LGC112-017-Kaleb~Alaric.png LGC112-029-Kaleb-Alaric~Josie-Hope-Lizzie.png LGC112-034~Emma-Kaleb~Alaric.png LGC112-036-Kaleb.png LGC112-040-Kaleb-Emma~Alaric.png LGC112-042~Alaric-Kaleb.png LGC112-044~Kaleb-Emma.png LGC112-047-Josie-Kaleb-Lizzie.png LGC112-061-Alaric-Kaleb.png LGC112-063~Alaric-Kaleb.png LGC112-093-Alaric-Kaleb.png LGC112-095~Alaric-Kaleb.png LGC112-100-Kaleb.png LGC112-101-Woman-Kaleb.png LGC112-111-Kaleb.png LGC112-112-Kaleb-Alaric.png LGC112-113-Hope~Josie-Kaleb-Lizzie.png LGC112-117-Hope-Josie-Lizzie-Kaleb-Alaric.png LGC112-120-Mummy-Kaleb.png LGC112-126-Kaleb~Josie-Hope~Lizzie-Alaric.png LGC112-131-Kaleb-Josie-Hope-Dorian-Emma-Lizzie-Alaric.png LGC112-134~Alaric-Kaleb.png LGC112-135-Kaleb~Alaric.png LGC113-002~Alaric-Kaleb.png LGC113-015-Rafael-Kaleb-Alaric-Students.png LGC113-020~Rafael-Kaleb.png LGC113-029-Kaleb.png LGC113-051-Kaleb-Alaric.png LGC113-053-Kaleb-Alaric~Veronica.png LGC113-055-Alaric-Kaleb.png LGC113-086-Kaleb.png LGC113-088~Alaric-Kaleb.png LGC113-099-Kaleb-Alaric.png LGC113-109-Rafael-Kaleb-Alaric-MG.png LGC113-110-Kaleb-Alaric.png LGC113-116-Kaleb-MG.png LGC113-118-Kaleb~MG.png LGC113-121-MG-Kaleb.png LGC113-125-Rafael-MG-Kaleb.png LGC113-126-Alaric-Hope-Rafael-MG-Kaleb~Landon.png LGC113-128-Alaric-Hope-Rafael-MG-Kaleb.png LGC116-012~Jed-Kaleb-Josie-Hope.png LGC116-058-Jed-Pedro-Kaleb-Rafael-MG.png LGC116-079-Kaleb.png LGC116-092-Kaleb~Students.png LGC116-096-Kaleb.png LGC116-106-Kaleb~MG.png LGC116-127-Kaleb.png LGC116-142-Kaleb.png |-|Season Two= LGC201-005-Kaleb-MG.png LGC201-022-Kaleb~MG.png LGC201-057-Kaleb.png LGC201-059-MG-Uncle Earl-Kaleb.png LGC201-060-Kaleb-MG~Uncle Earl.png LGC201-062-MG-Kaleb.png LGC201-113-Kaleb~MG.png LGC201-114-Kaleb-MG.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:Legacies Season One Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Antagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Legacies Season Two Characters